


First Date

by xserenity



Series: Gamers! AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Media Platform, Social Media, Video & Computer Games, gamers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Jason and Dick go on their first official date.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Richard "Dick" Grayson  
> Age: 24  
> Username: Nightwing  
> Social Media Platform: Instagram  
> Media Platform: Youtube  
> Favorite Game Genre: RPG  
> Best Friend: Wally West

Dick and Jason have been in close contact with each other after Dick reached out to him. Dick had found out that Jason was a popular streamer and well known in the video game community.

He went by the name  _Red Hood._  Jason has a Twitch channel, much like Damian does and has a lot of subscribers. Seeing that he is constantly streaming on a daily or weekly basis. Jason plays various types of games, mostly anything that is new.

On top of that, he also has a YouTube account where he will upload his “Let's play” videos and others. He has a lot of support and a big fan base in the community.

Dick was quite surprised he's never noticed him before considering he does watch streams on occasion. But then again he was usually too busy with his own things or he'd just watch Damian play. Since Jason and Damian were similar in that they both have a Twitch channel and played mostly the same games.

Jason's source of social media was Twitter. That is where he mainly interacts with his fans. Though Dick didn't have Twitter since he mainly used Instagram. Though he was considering making an account.

Dick himself wasn't an avid video gamer but he did play a lot of games, mostly casually. He streams on YouTube, but only does it live sometimes but he tries to get a rhythm going. He'll usually make videos of his game play and upload them to his channel. Dick doesn't nearly have as many subs as Jason or Damian but well he's got a good amount. He enjoys chatting with his fans when he's streaming live through the chat channel.

Jason was  _well_ , a very cool guy and of course quite attractive. Dick can see the appeal of why the fans like him. He's fun and charming to watch and has quite the language. His temper can sometimes get out of control. He's also sarcastic, chatty and not to mention skillful. He's good at games.

Dick had watched a bunch of Jason's videos and if he had the time, he'd watch them all. When he told Jason that, the man laughed and said he could just play with him.

And so they did, they played a few multiplayer games online.

It was funny. They've been talking online through various different platforms that they all used, even exchanged numbers so they could text each other but yet, they still haven’t met in person besides that one time.

Dick knows he's attracted to Jason and he'd very much like to date him. He's also maybe 70% sure Jason is interested in him too. Otherwise they wouldn't be talking until very late night or well, early morning.  

And then wishing each other goodbye over and over again because neither of them wanted to be the first to hang up.

Their nights would go something like thi—

_“I'm so tired.”_

 

_“Then go to sleep.”_

 

_“But I don't want to.”_

 

_“Then stay.”_

 

_“But Jason, I want to keep playing with you.”_

 

_“You're yawning. Just go to bed pretty boy. We can continue tomorrow.”_

 

_Dick whined like a child, making Jason chuckle at him. Jason had gotten into the habit of calling him pretty and while he didn't want to be called pretty, he liked it when Jason said it. So honestly he didn't mind._

 

_“Okay.”_

 

_“Good night Dick.”_

 

_“Good night Jason. Sweet dreams.”_

 

_“You too.”_

 

_“We should play some more tomorrow.”_

 

_“Yeah we will.”_

 

_“What time?”_

 

_“Whenever you wake up or we wake up.”_

 

_“Okay.”_

 

_“Dick go to bed before we end up talking for another hour.”_

 

_“I know I know–good night…one last time!”_

It was really hard for Dick to just hang up on Jason. They'd even text each other good morning. It was yeah – almost as if they were dating but not quite there yet. Dick couldn't really tell if it was a friend’s level type of interest or more than that. He was thinking more but sometimes he could never quite read the situation well.

Damian thought it was disgusting and kept harping him to not interact with Jason because he didn't approve.

Dick appreciated the opinion but he couldn't help it that he liked Jason. So he's been careful to not alert Damian of their interactions but Damian has his ways of finding out and when he does, it's not pleasant.

He basically chews his ear off about how Jason isn't good enough and that he sucks and much more. Dick likes to think that Damian is maybe just jealous.

So when Jason had finally asked Dick out on a date, well not a date but more like a hang out, Dick was beyond excited. Too excited that he was freaking out about it.

\---------

“Tim!” Dick burst into his younger brothers’ room.

“Dick! I'm busy!” Tim shouted.

Tim was seated at his computer desk, wearing his headset and staring intensely at the screen while speedily clicking away at his mouse and button mashing on his keyboard.

 _Oh. Oops_.

“It's raid night!” Tim shouted while never taking his eyes off the screen.

“Sorry sorry. It slipped my mind. But I had a question.”

“Fine just give me a second,” Tim said, gritting through his teeth. Dick knows he's not mad at him but it was probably due to frustrations with the progression of the raid.

Dick walked over and sat on Tim's bed, watching him from behind.

Tim mainly played World of Warcraft. He met a few people online and became good friends with them and created his own guild. They worked hard and were now a top raiding guild. So he spends most of his time playing WoW and conversing with his friends through that outlet. He also has a set schedule he adheres to, Tuesday through Thursday were raid days from 6 to 9 pm. During that time, it's a big no no to disturb him.

“Damn it Bart! Kill the damn ads, don't just focus the boss!”

 _Yikes_ , he sounded a little angry.

After a couple of minutes, Tim was huffing loudly and taking loud heavy breaths.

“Wipe it and take ten to cool your heads.” Tim said into his microphone. After that he took off his headset and placed it on his desk. He turned round in his chair to face Dick.

“Not a good night?”

“Nope. They keep screwing up simple things. We have the strategy down but the execution is messy on some parts,” Tim breathed and ran his fingers through his messy hair. God the teen needed to sleep more. He was always up at awful hours, drinking coffee to function. Now that he thought about it, there was a tray of coffee at his desk. Courtesy of Alfred because he knows.

“So what did you need?”

“First off, have you seen Damian?”

“No. The little demon is away. Think Bruce took him somewhere.”

“Okay. Second, some advice. I'm going to meet Jason tomorrow.”

“Oh? Finally?”

“Yes. Finally! Now I'm kind of nervous and I'd appreciate some tips. Since you know, you met your boyfriend online too.”

“You're lucky you and Jason live in the same city. Kon and I can only meet every few weeks. But what sort of tips do you need?”

“I don't know. I'm just nervous. I mean we started off chatting and finally moved onto calling each other. It was awkward at first. I'm worried it'll be awkward when we meet face to face.”

“Dick, I'm sure it'll be fine. You're charming.”

“But I get all nervous in front of him!”

“That you do. I've heard you conversing with him. But I bet he finds it cute.”

“Tim!”

“Seriously. Just be yourself. It'll be fine.”

“You sure?”

“Very sure. Now I got to get back to the raid. So you go find… an outfit to wear for tomorrow.”

“Adding more to my list of mental breakdowns?”

“Yes. Now go.”

Dick left Tim's room and headed back to his own. Now he had to worry about his outfit.

\---------

 “How about this?”

“No.”

“Wally, you've rejected the past 5 outfits.”

Dick had given his best friend, Wally West a call for some help. Now he was modeling various outfits through their Skype call for some feedback.

“You don't want to overdress for the date but you don't want to be a slob. Why not something simple? Like a nice pair of jeans and one of your fan shirts. A video game shirt?”

“I want to look good though.”

“Dick. You can pull off anything and still look good.  I'm sure Jason won't pay that much attention. I don't know, put on one of the shirts you bought from the con.”

“Okay give me a sec.”

Dick disappeared from his computer and went back to his closet. He dug out a nice pair of dark wash slim fit jeans. Jeans that hugged tight around his hips and perfectly outlined his legs and butt. Not too tight that he was screaming try hard but good enough to reveal his hard worked body. Dick liked to stay fit.  

He found a shirt that he recently received for playing the demo at the convention and put it on. It was a Dark Souls themed shirt with the logo of the game on the front.

“How about this?”

“I like that. It's simple but makes you look hot,” Wally said wiggling his eyebrows in a provocative manner.

Dick laughed. “I'll go with this then. Thanks Wal!”

“No problem. Now get out of that so we can play. I want to finish the last segment.”

“Alright fine!”

\---------

Dick had arrived a little early at their designated meeting spot, which ironically for them, was the arcade. He was surprised when Jason mentioned it but at the same time, he wasn’t. It was just like them to spend their supposedly maybe not really first date at an arcade rather than a fancy restaurant.

Dick was dressed in his Wally approved outfit, nothing too fancy for him. He knows that he doesn’t exactly have the best taste in clothing but he wasn’t typically too self-conscious about it either. But for Jason, well, he wanted to impress.

Not that he didn’t always wear weird t-shirts whenever he was streaming or in his videos. And if Jason has watched any of his videos, then well, he should know that Dick has a bad sense of fashion (albeit most think it’s sort of a cute quirk).

Dick was waiting in the front lobby, lost in thought, and didn’t notice that someone was sneaking up behind him. Until it was already too late.

He felt someone squeeze his shoulders and he flinched, startled from the touch. Dick turned around to find a snickering Jason.

“Got you!”

Dick wanted to say something back but found himself pouting instead, as he was sort of at a loss for words upon seeing Jason. Because  _holy shit_ , the man looked stunningly handsome. He was dressed in fitted black jeans and a dark grey V-neck that beautifully showed the contours of his fine body. His hair was slightly slicked back, revealing his masculine features.

Dick could feel his heart skipping, slowly increasing over time. He was going to have a very difficult date-not-date today. He just knows he’s going to be a mess.

Dick was usually suave, for the most part, with his crushes. Or at least he liked to think he is. But with Jason, he wasn’t so much. He’s a nervous wreck and probably embarrasses himself a lot. He doesn’t know what it is but there’s just something about Jason that makes him all tongue tied.

“You look hot,” Jason complimented, wearing a smirk on his face as he eyed Dick.

Dick could feel his cheeks warming up. “Thanks? Um – you look good too!”

Jason chuckled. “Sorry it took so long to finally go on our first date.”

Oh. Okay. So it is a  _date_.

“N-no. That’s okay. I mean – I get that you’re busy. I mean, our schedules can get busy.”

“Yes, but you know, we live in the same God damn city.”

He had a point.

“Anyways – “Jason said and reached forward to grab a hold of Dick’s hand. “Let’s go play some games.”

“Uh – “

Dick couldn’t say anything as he was completely caught off guard by that gesture. Because  _damn_ , Jason was holding his hand and he was not expecting that.  _At all_. Just – what? He was utterly confused and he was for sure, being dragged away inside but he didn’t care. Because again, his hand was in Jason’s and he couldn’t help but stare.

They were just holding hands and yet he was freaking out about it. Dick winced, feeling like he was acting like a teenager in love. Well he kind of was, in a way.

Dick and Jason played a variety of different games. Shooter ones to puzzle ones and musical ones. It was a lot of fun and he felt himself relax a bit once he got into the groove of things. He didn’t have to spend all his time trying to not be nervous around Jason since he was focused on the game at hand.

Dick would really enjoy it if they played together not that they don’t sort of already do online but just, being in each other’s presence. At one another’s place. Okay, he was thinking way too far ahead. He wasn’t even sure if they’d get that far (maybe as friends but as boyfriends?). Dick wasn’t too confident but he definitely likes Jason enough to try.

After they were all gamed out, especially after many rounds of DDR. Who knew Jason would be so good at it, playing on expert?

“I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger.” Jason smirked as he was taking short breaths, trying to calm his heart rate.

“No kidding? I mean I did too but you’re good,” Dick panted, giving Jason the stink eye but at the same time admiring the bit of sheen glistening off his face and neck.

“So are you.” Jason smiled and ran his fingers through his hair before he walked over to Dick and slyly brushed a piece of Dick’s hair back, tucking it behind his ear. “Sorry, it was in the way.”

Dick blushed and almost, reflexively slapped Jason’s hand away but he didn’t. It’d give him the wrong message and he didn’t mind the touch –  _not at all._  It just made him self-conscious and too aware.

“Oh, I uh – I guess I might need a haircut?” Okay, what the heck was he saying? He quite liked his semi-long hair.

“Nah, don’t. I like your hair.” Jason trailed his fingers down the side of Dick’s neck, sending a shiver throughout Dick’s body. He twirled his fingers around the slightly curled ends of Dick’s hair before he retracted his hand back at his side. “How about we get something to eat to cool down?”

Dick sucked in a big breath. “Sure.”

“I know a good place nearby.” And again, Jason twined their fingers together. The man was definitely not aware (or maybe he was) at what his actions were doing to Dick’s poor state of mind.

\---------

Instead of going for a meal, they somehow ended up at an ice cream parlor. Which Dick was completely okay with because it was warm and he was hot, and right now, he’d love some delicious creamy and cooling dessert.

Dick received his ice cream and set it down at an empty table he found near the corner of the shop. Jason joined him, sitting right across.

“Dick, what did you even put on that?” Jason took a bite of his ice cream that he got in a waffle cone and gave Dick a curious look.

“Um, a bit of everything? Okay, well I got cookies and cream and coffee crunch with caramel on top and berries and sprinkles.”

“I see you have a sweet tooth.”

“Just a bit.”

Before he dug into his sugary concoction, he pulled out his phone from his jeans and took a snap of his beautiful creation.

“Picture?”

“It’s Instagram worthy. Got to capture this and post,” Dick said and proceeded to upload it to his account.

“ _You’re_  Instagram worthy,” Jason murmured.

“What?” Dick whipped his head up, attention placed upon Jason who seemed a little surprised.

“Uh – nothing.” He said and was he blushing? Dick swears to god he can see a little bit of pink on his cheeks.

“Oh. Okay.”

Dick was sure he heard him say that he was ‘Instagram worthy’ and he’s 100% sure he heard correctly. And the fact he was trying really hard not to laugh or blush because okay, he was basically complementing Dick on his looks.

It was best he pretended he didn't hear it but he did feel like seeking a bit of enjoyment at embarrassing Jason because the man was constantly making Dick blush and stutter like mad.

Dick posted his picture and slipped his phone back in the vicinity of his pocket. He picked up his spoon and took the first bite of his ice cream. A satisfied sigh escaped his lips as the luscious ice cream melted in his mouth.

“You look like you’re in heaven.”

“I am in heaven!” Dick smiled and took another bite.

Jason’s face softened, watching Dick eat in glee. He was honestly like a child, licking his spoon and his face lighting up with every bite he took. “You’re too cute.”

“Hm?!” Dick almost choked on his ice cream upon hearing that compliment. “Am not!”

“Sure you are. Just let me compliment you pretty boy.”

“Argh,” Dick grumbled, showing his disapproval though deep inside, he liked it. “Just – eat your ice cream,” Dick mumbled shoveling another spoonful in his mouth.

“You’re dripping. You’re like a child,” Jason teased, shaking his head.

Dick looked down at his shirt and Jason was right, there was a dab of ice cream on his shirt. God, how he wanted to just hide away. His face was heating up from embarrassment.

Jason got up from his seat and sat in the one right next to Dick. He snagged a napkin off the table and helped wipe away the tiny mess on Dick’s shirt.

“Ah Jason!”

“It’s fine. I think it’s cute. How you kind of just – get flustered easily.”

“You’re doing this on purpose!” Dick mumbled, voice muffled as he hid his face in his hands.

Jason chuckled, absolutely not denying Dick’s accusation which Dick could only take to mean, he was doing it on purpose. “You’re so mean!”

“It’s fun.” Jason said and grabbed Dick’s hands, gently pulling them away to reveal his awfully bright pink face. Their gazes locked and Dick could feel Jason staring intently at him, with amusement tinted behind those green eyes. Dick wanted to tear his gaze away but next thing he knew, they were kissing.

Jason had closed the small gap between them, squeezing his hands as he pressed his lips flushed against Dick's. He could taste the vanilla ice cream that Jason had been eating, sweet and sugary. Their kiss was short as Jason drew away to rest his forehead against Dick’s.

“You’re warm.”

Dick was speechless and couldn’t form any coherent words. “—ut up!”

Jason chuckled and brought a hand up to wipe at his glistening lips. “Pretty lips too.”

“Jason!” Dick whined. He wasn’t used to all this showering of affection. Not since his last relationship which was a long time ago and typically he was the one showering them with affection.

“Because you seemed to enjoy the kiss–“ Dick groaned at the comment but Jason continued on. “Should we set a time for a second date? Though I consider this our first official date. But we’ve already had many other dates.”

“What?”

“Our online excursions. I consider those dates.”

“The way you say it makes it sound really wrong. And lewd.” Dick said suddenly feeling self-conscious when he noticed a few wandering eyes. He was so focused on Jason that he forgot where they were at. He leaned back, giving some space between them. “Also people are watching.”

“I don’t really mind. Also, they could be.”

“Um.”

“I’m joking Dick.” Jason teased. “That aside, I’m serious though. Do you want to go on a second date?”

“Of – of course I do. I’d love to uh – go out with you again.”

“Yeah?” Jason asked, leaning closer into Dick’s space. Their lips were so close, hovering, almost touching.

Dick sucked in a breath. “Yeah.”

“Great.” Jason cupped Dick’s cheek, rubbing a thumb across. “That’s – that’s good to know.” He brushed his lips against Dick’s puckered ones. “Really good.” He breathed into the kiss. Their kiss lingered for a few seconds, neither wanting to break apart until they heard someone clearing their throat.

They turned around and noticed the shop manager smirking at them. Both blushed, and leaned back, leaving a bit of distance between them. Dick laughed nervously and brought his attention back to the ice cream.

“It melted.” Dick pointed out.

“Sorry. You were just kind of distracting.”

Dick didn’t know what to say to that because well, they were both distracted and it was honestly Jason’s fault. “You started it.”

“You went along with it.”

“That I did. But well, at least I ate half of it.” Dick frowned as he stirred the melted ice cream in his cup, mixing everything together to create a strange color.

“We can always get more if you’re that sad.”

“I guess.”

“And then we can go watch a movie. The day is far from over.”

Dick’s face brightened up at that thought. “Okay, I’m down.” He was up for anything as long as he got to spend more time with Jason.

“Alright. Let’s get you a cone and then we can head to the theaters.”

They both got up out of their seats and Dick grabbed his bowl to toss in the trash can but Jason got to it before him. He threw the bowl in the garbage and reached for Dick’s hand again, pulling him to the front of the register. Dick watched closely as Jason gave an order to the shop owner, stopping to ask Dick for what flavor he’d like. When the lady handed Dick his ice cream, she smiled at them.

“You two are so cute together.”

Dick almost dropped his ice cream and he could hear Jason laughing beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd add fun character bios for the boys (despite it being described in the fic itself). Hope you enjoyed their date :)  
> And uh, if you need video game terminology, I'd be happy to provide it. Though I tried to not go into too much detail of the games themselves.


End file.
